LOTR shrimp and Lobster style
by JustHitTheDeleteButton
Summary: SRY i ook forever but guess what? LEGOLAS IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ok im done now~Remeber children~Reviewing is your friend
1. Default Chapter

DN: I do not own lord of the rings i only own Charlotte, Claudio, and Alexandria. Oh and a new little area of middle earth that i created. HeHeHe  
  
An: The title is for my friend who shall be known as lobster she is helping me write this fic.  
  
  
  
LORD OF THE RINGS SHIRMP AND LOBSTER STYLE Proluge(sp?)  
  
  
  
This prolouge is just going to explain the story a little bit such as my characters and the part of middle earth i have created.  
  
The first character i am going to exlpain is Charlotte. She is a 150 yr old elf with long dirty blond hair that went all the way to her waist, and is usually pulled back in elven fashion. her eyes changed depending on her mood, most of the time they are a lite blue-green and has a unusual sparkwhen she is think up a scheme she and Pippin can pull on merry and alexadria. Pippin is one of Charlottes best friends, Merry and Alexandria are also her best friends. Her nickname is charlie or Lobster.(This is really my friends Character so im calling her character Lobster like i call her.) Charlotte is also a sorcerus...well if yo can call her that.(lobster dont kill me for writhing that) She is still young and has a lot to learn. she usually wears those japenese kimos but in a tank top style. Little does she know, but The prince of mirkwood is her brother and are both goin to find out later int he story. her Boy friend is Claudio(a real name) Seh is not only a sorcrus but known for her expert ways with her elven made swords, no bow and arrow, just two sword which are crossed in the back.  
  
Claudio isalso and elf and is 200yrs old. He has Brown hair spiked, which is weird for elves, and he has the darkest blue eyes that look like pools that you can never find the bottom. Claudio is really friends withevery one. Most people call him Dio...well thats if they want to piss him off. He may not look or act like the elves you are used to but he sure does dress like one. (i know not much to say but hes not that important of a character like Charlotte and Alexandria.)  
  
Alexandria, is well....a 250 yr old elf that well has a anger problem. She has long chesnut brown hair which is usually in a tight french braid adn goes about 3/4 down her back. her eyes aree violet and will change different shades of violet depending on her mood. her and merry are always thinking up ways to get back at Charlie and pippin. Alexadria is usually called Alex or Shrimp(hehehe) some people have called her alexandria and some of them have not been able to live where they live for long. She is allways wearing painters pants (old navey guys stlye) and shirt that is a tank top is kindof loose and only comes up to above her belly botton and well her pants only coem up to her hips so....well her belly kind of shows. sehs no sorcerus but is known for her assaisin like ways. She is quick and quite with the bow and arrow and the deadlyist of enemies when holding her two elven made long knifes. her knifes are straped to her thighs(think tomb radier) and her bow and arrow on her back.  
  
All three af the characters wear no cape of any sort for they never know sickness..  
  
They live in a little town right on the border of the shire, with eleves like them, and very offten visit there hobbit friends and gandolf when ever he shows up. Also they spesk a mix of elvish and italian.  
  
Do you like? IT's my first LOTR fic so go easy!!  
  
~Angel from hell~ 


	2. surprise

Dn: i dont own nottin cept charlotte claudio, alexandria, the little are i made up, and the tittle.  
  
  
  
LOTR Shrimp and lobster style Chapter one  
  
I have a request:that everyone reviews me on the the story not on my grammer, spelling, or punctuaion. If i wanted you to do that i would have asked. Thank you.  
  
~the shire...when Gandalf arrives~  
  
The wheels creaked and were in tune with the horses footsteps and the old wizards singing. As it turns a hobbit appears at the side of the rode and the wagon stops.  
  
Frodo:*crosses arms over chest* Your late.  
  
Gandalf:*still looking down and the hat still covers his eyes* A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins.*looks up* Nor is he early. he arrives precicly when he means to.*nods*(AN: the writing program i am using has no spell check so bear with me)  
  
They stand there staring at each other when they finnally drop their seriously ness and start to laugh.  
  
Frodo: *jumps into the wagon and hugs gandalf*It's wonderful to see you Gandalf.  
  
They continue talking and riding Then frodo jumps off and gandalf goes visits Bilbo. We all know what happens with Bilbo and Gandalf(only saw the movie), now to see what happens to Frodo after he leaves Gandalf.  
  
Pippin and Merry: *run up to frodo* Frodo!!!  
  
Frodo: Yes.  
  
Pippin: Guess who's coming.  
  
Fodo:*thinks* i give up*shruggs*Who?  
  
Merry: Alex, Claudio, And..  
  
pippin: Charlie!  
  
Frodo:*very happy* I thought they could not come?  
  
Pippin: They had a change in plans.  
  
Sam:*walks up to the trio* Well whats going on here?  
  
Frodo:*turns to sam* Our Elven friends have had a change in plans.  
  
sam:*shocked and happy* Well bless their souls...lets go tell Bilbo and Gandalf.  
  
~At bilbo's~  
  
Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam are poundign on Bilbo's door, inpatient to tell Bilbo the news.  
  
Bilbo: Well hello young lads whats the rush? Come in come in.  
  
Merry: There coming.  
  
Bilbo: Who's coming?  
  
Pippin:Charlie  
  
SAm: Claudio  
  
Frodo: and Alex  
  
Gandalf: Well what a surprise.  
  
They all hear a knock on the door, and Bilbo goes to answer it. there stand three cloacked figures the faces hidden well by there cloaks.  
  
Bilbo: May i help you?  
  
Figure 1: yes can you spare us some food?  
  
figure 2: and some tea?  
  
Figure 3: and a warm place to sleep?  
  
Bilbo: I can spare you some food and drink but shelter i fear i have no room.  
  
They all uncloak themselves.  
  
Figure 1: Thats ok we were leaving for Bree after the party anyway.  
  
Bilbo: Well bless your souls...............  
  
  
  
I know short not that great with the grammer spelling. and punctuation, but like i said before i want the story to be reviewed not my grammer, spelling, and punctuation. Thanks for your reviews i appreciate them.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	3. Many meetings

DN: I do not own LOTR or the laungugae of italian but if any of you want to give Legolas to me as a gift i would be your best friend?  
  
AN: I have decided to not use elvish i dont know anything in elvish which i forgot is very important if you want to write elvish. Also shadowofadoubt72 said that claudio sounded mysterious and should wear a cloak because he is mysterious so me and the so called Double 00 Agent Me( the co-writer) Think it is a good idea and shall be using it.  
  
Lord of the rings Shrimp and Lobster style Chapter # 2  
  
~At bilbos~  
  
Bilbo: Well come in come in.*steps aside to let them in they gladly enter*  
  
All three: Thank you.*the two female elves take off there cloaks while the male leaves his on and it is black in color*  
  
Bilbo: *takes there cloaks* dont you ever got hot Claudio?  
  
Claudio:*shruggs* No. I'm i supposed to?  
  
The blond headed elf: Claudio*in a warning tone and puts hands on hips*  
  
Claudio: Now what did I do.  
  
the elf with the braid: Stop playing dumb.  
  
claudio: No thats your job Shrimp.  
  
shrimp: *smiles* yeah i know nwo stop stealing my job.  
  
Claudio: Im not listening*starts to humm and looks around the room*  
  
Shrimp: Charlie tell your boyfriend to be nice to me.  
  
Charlie:Claudio im warning you.......  
  
Claudio: fine fine fine, dont get your swords in a knot.*turns to shrimp* are you happty Alex?  
  
Alex: Very much thank you  
  
merry: *walks into room* Bilbo who......ALEX!!!*runs and jumps into his friends arms*  
  
Alex: *strains at the sudden force that hit her pretty good and hard* Nice to see you to merry.  
  
Merry: PIPPIN!! SAM!! FRODO!!  
  
Alex: Thats my ear.*the hobbits come in*  
  
Pippin: CHARLIE!!*runs up and jumps into his friends arms*  
  
Charlie: *hugs him back and is not straining for pippin is lighter then merry* hey Pip.  
  
sam And frodo:*look at each other very evily* Oh claudio!*start to fun up to him*  
  
Claudio: *points at them*stop!*they dont stop and jump up to him he catches them and grunts and starts to fall down on his knees* never do that again*is on his knees and gives them a hug back*  
  
Gandalf: Well look who it is.  
  
Alex: Hi gandalf......  
  
Charlie: We would give you a hug and all.....  
  
Claudio: but our hands are kind of full.  
  
Gandlaf: Under stood.  
  
bilbo: WOuld you like some tea?  
  
All three elves at once: Surely.  
  
yes short i know but oh well. remeber reiviews are ver much appericiated and i you want this story continiued you would review.  
  
~Angel from Hell~ 


	4. Secrets Kept

DN: I want legolas. Qoute "want" for i shall never own Orlando bloom *sigh*  
  
LOTR Shrimp and lobster style  
  
Alex:*Puts merry down* Buon Giorno Gandalf*gives the old wizard a hug*  
  
GAndalf: Hello Alexandria*death glare* I........mean.....Hello Alex. I Hear you have passed your test and have become a Shadow.  
  
Claudio:*Lets go of SAm and Frodo and stands up* you kidding my father was ready to make her my personal body gaurd after the first test.  
  
Charlie:*still holding Pippin* Yeah she is now the protectore of hte Prince of the Shadow.(note: This is a diffferent shadow not from the mines. There are many little towns on the edge of the shire were elves, dwarfs, men, hobbits, and creatures never seen before live should have told you that in the proluge)  
  
Bilbo: Teas ready!!  
  
~They talked for a while....and the party went on like in the Movie cept The three elves left for bree to go the rivendell......the story is the same till they get to rivendell(i am way to lazy to write every thing that happens) So now it is when Frodo wakes up...well kind of after Gandalf drifts into lala land*  
  
Sam:*runs in*Bless ya your awake.  
  
Claudio: It's about time. We were very worried about you Frodo.  
  
Frodo: Wheres Alex and Charlie?  
  
Gandalf: Pippin, Merry, And the Girls went to get somthing to eat.  
  
Elrond(thats right right?): Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins.  
  
Frodo:Thank you for saving me Lord Elrond, i owe you my life.  
  
Elrond: you risked your life to save all races that live in Middle EArth, I fell that we are at a tie.  
  
Claudio:*stomach growls*opps, sorry, Just a little hungry.  
  
~Up to where Frodo meets up with Merry and Pippin Jsut throw in the elves......meets up with bilbo.......everythign the same until the night after Aragon and Arwen~  
  
Alex laided awake in her bed looking at the stars and think about when she finally told Charlie who she really was. For the first time Alex actually regreted following the Kings orders. None the less her king.  
  
Alex:~flash back~  
  
Alex: Charlie theres somthing I really have to tell you.  
  
Charlie: Ok fine take me from my boyfriend.  
  
Alex: Im serious lets go*hands on hips and dosent look to happy*Chop Chop.  
  
Charlie: Ok Ok calm down.  
  
Alex:Charlie.....dont hate me when i tell you this.....but.....  
  
Charlie: But what?  
  
Alex: When you were little we used to live in mirkwood and....well...  
  
Charlie: Spit it out  
  
ALex: Well....CharlieyourtheprincessofMirkwood.  
  
The next chapter will have her reaction and finally Legolas shall appear. REmeber review.  
  
~angel from hell~ 


	5. Maybe it won't be so bad

DN: I am not saying it again its pointless  
  
AM: I know the last chapter suck i was pressed for time and i wanted to get to the goood parts so plesae this one shall be better. I hope.  
  
Lord of the rings shrimp and lobster style  
  
~Still in the flash back~  
  
Charlie: Why?  
  
Alex: Huh?  
  
Charlie: Why did you keep somthing like this from me.  
  
Alex: I had no choice.  
  
Charlie: You never play by the rules, you always tell me everthing.  
  
Alex: There are many things I keep from you that I wish i could tell you. Really I do, but if I did tell you everything everything you wanted to know...the regulators of Mirkwood would have no choice but to...to.....  
  
Charlie: To what?  
  
Alex: Your Grandfather was ruthless, nothing like you father. Mirkwood then had a cruel and heartless king, he made a law that if anyone, even his own family, went against the kings order anyone dear to them would be kill in front of the traitors eyes . Then the traitor would be thrown in the dungon to forever rot with there disloyalty and the blood of there loved ones scattered across the dungon floor in which they live.  
  
Charlie: *shocked, sad, confused* Thats a good reason not to tell me anything. Then how does Claudio know?  
  
Alex: Remeber when I went away for three years?  
  
Charlie: Yeah.  
  
ALex: Well they have to catch the traitor first then the loved ones.*Smiles and sits on the near by railing* its not that easy to catch me.  
  
charlie: So whats going to happen to me?*sits next to her*  
  
Alex: you can go home when your ready......so......if you take fifty years to become ready then you go home in fifty years.  
  
CHarlie: Really?*her eyes turned a very bright orange(i dont know what a happy color is)* Wait..dont i have brothers now?  
  
Alex: yeah five.*laughs at charlie expression* I've meet them before. All older except two. The oldest is Legolas he is 2,000.  
  
Charlie: Damn dad is busy for an old guy. Dont you think Shrimp?  
  
Alex: yes Lobs i do. Now (i dont know any elf names) Peppino is 950.  
  
Charlie: Thats a BIG gap.  
  
alex: DO you have a comment of everything?  
  
Charlie: yes.*smiles*  
  
Alex: Great.*rolls eyes* Did i tell you that you all have different mothers?  
  
charlie: *mumbles*Thats nice.  
  
Alex*REd violet eyes* Chioso alto!!(Translation: Shut up!)  
  
Charlie:Buono essere dem modo! (Fine Be that way!)  
  
Alex: *Smiles eyes turn back to violet* As i was saying, Giovanni is....  
  
CHarlie: Are most of the moms italian?  
  
Alex: Yes but yours was american-italian. Giovanni is 300  
  
Charlie: *nuges alex* around your age Alex.*alex rolls eyes* come you have to date sometime in your life.  
  
Alex: *ignores her and laughs at her pout*the twins are the cutest little things in the world Kurt and Evan there only 7.  
  
Charlie: their so young.  
  
alex: there the last. Now you dont have to go home until your ready but the oldest sibling, Legolas, has to know you.  
  
Charlie: Why?  
  
Alex: He swore his life to protect his siblings.  
  
Charlie; That makes sense. Wait hes that blond elf that came. Damn.  
  
Alex; Well he knows your name so.......  
  
charlie:*smiles her eyes got that spark* So we can let him guess and figure it out on his own.  
  
Alex:*Spark in the eyes* i taught you well. *eyes become a blue violet*  
  
Charlie: Whats the matter?  
  
Alex: i have to start acting more like a body gaurd not a best friend.  
  
Charlie:*navy eyes* Ohh.  
  
Alex:*jumps off of railing and streches. while streching* Come on its late.  
  
~end flash back~  
  
Alex: *to no one in particular* Maybe it wont be so bad.*smiles and falls asleep*  
  
Dont hurt me. My chapters really are getting sucky but please bear with me? I forgot if i promised legolas....i fi did....SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Angel from hell~ 


	6. AIR

DN:I do not own LOTR ok got it good  
  
LORD OF THE RINGS SHRIMP AND LOBSTER STYLE  
CHAPTER:6 ~AIR~  
  
Ok my computers f***** up so your gonna have to live with this weird type and all teh same size font and stuff.  
SRY!!!!  
*MORNING OF THE CONCIL*  
  
Charlie: Alex ~nudges Alex~  
  
Alex: ~moans, rolles over, and covers head with pillow~  
  
Charlie: Alex! ~eyes turn red~ Get up now!!!  
  
Alex: ~looks up~ Leave me alone ~tries to go back to sleep~  
  
Charlie: ~frustrated~ Claduio!!!!!  
  
Claudio: ~suddenly appears~ Hurry up or we are going to be late. ~stares at Alex~   
Get up you lazy bum.  
  
Alex: ~Light snoring~  
  
Charlie: ~whining~ CLaudio get her up.  
  
CLaudio: I'm trying~sanaps fingers~ I got it ~whistles~ Merry!Pippin!  
  
Merry and Pippin: Yes?  
  
CHarlie: Get Alex up.  
  
~they start to jump on her bed but instead of waking her up she throws them off the bed~  
  
Sam: Come on now hurry up we're going to be late!  
  
Pippin: WEll you try getting Alex up.  
  
Merry: It's not easy.  
  
Frodo: ~Starts to dance adn sing to himself and sam and Charlie join in~  
  
Claudio: Ok i'm scared now.  
  
Alex: ~Throws pillow at each of there heads~  
  
Gandalf: Alexandria if you do not get up this instant....  
  
ALex:~Throws shoe at gandalfs head~  
  
Merry: It's impossible~sits down~ we just can't win.  
  
GAndalf: Hold on i have and idea that jsut might work~leaves then comes back with legolas~COme on everyone lets go  
~everyone leaves except Legolas adn Alex~  
  
Legolas:~pulls her sheets from her bed~get up righ now.  
  
ALex: Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Hurry up  
  
Alex: Legolas!!!~jumps up adn hugs him~I missed you so much!  
  
Legolas: Alex...  
  
ALex: Yeah?  
  
Legolas: AIr...  
  
ALex: Oh Sorry~lets go~  
  
Legolas: Well look how you have grown. If only your father could see you now.  
  
Alex:~smiles~WHen am i gonna meet him?  
  
Legolas: When he feels the time it right he will.  
  
ALex:~looks down~oh....  
  
Legolas:~lifts her chin up and smiles at her*in elvish*~  
until that time comes I'm willing to share my father.  
  
Alex:~laughs lightly~  
  
Legolas:~i'm givind you two minutes to get ready fi your not out by then im coming in got it?  
  
Alex: Yes  
  
~One minute later~  
  
ALex:~coems out~Ok i'm ready  
  
~they leave to go to the concil~  
It's not tht bad is it? oh well   
  
~ANGEL FROM HELL~ 


End file.
